Angharad Empire
The Angharad Empire is one of the two great powers in Kyros, along with the Council States , and can trace its origins back to Bane at the end of the Creation Wars. Although the population is currently diversified, it was not always so. In the begining, Humans made up the entire population. Races that were later incorporated into the Imperial Hierarchy had to pledge their services to the Emperor, The Chief Exarch of Bane in Kyros, and allow their territory to be annexed. Though many races chose this path because of the power it brings, there are groups who wish to be removed from the contract. These individuals must either defect to the Council States or hope to find refuge in the Etnonal Islands. Imperial Caste System All citizens of the Angharad Empire must adhere to a strict caste system that is the backbone of the Imperial Hierarchy. One's caste is determined by birth, and, in extraordinary cases, a child's prophesy. A citizen is expeted to dutifully serve in his or her caste until death. The punishments for neglecting one's caste is severe. For the sum of 20,000 gold, one may petition for an increase in caste. Families usually save their wealth for generations to make this large investment. The Nobility The Noble Caste is the highest position citizens of the Empire can aspire to reach. The caste is largely dominated by Humans, but it's not unusual to see a charismatic Dragonborn or even a Dwarf dressed in the fine clothes assosiated with the Noble Caste. To be a member of the nobility, a citizen petitioning for an increase in caste must be admitted into one of the five noble houses. The initiation ceremony depends on which house is gaining a new family. Each year the five noble houses convene for a moot where far-reaching problems are discussed and usually dealt with such as war, treaties, and, most importantly, the choosing of a new Emperor. *Lorken: Currently the most powerful of the houses, Emperor Thrar II is a member of this house. Allows both Humans and Dragonborn into the house. *Doras: An radical group of Humans that believe in racial purity, i.e Human Dominance. *Mo'ak: Many of the house of Mo'ak are veterans of the Martial Caste. *Stenskägg: Unliked by the other houses, members of this house try to advance the interests of Dwarves in the Empire. *Falkven: A group of pacifists (by Imperial standards) that have been thriving off of the trade that has grown throughout the Empire during the Armistice. They are mistrusted by the other houses. The Martial Caste Members of the Martial Caste are not the arrow-fodder that comprises the bulk of the Imperial Army and Navy, but rather the officers who lead them to war and the exceptional fighters that can turn the tide of battles. To born into the Martial Caste is to be born into a life of hardship where endurance and strength will lead to success. Weakness will likely mean death. Children born into the Martial Caste or children raised at birth are taken from their families at the age of three to be raised in one of several premier military schools. Throughout their youth, members of the martial caste are trained in the art of war and gain proficiency in multiple schools of combat. It is a hard life, but successful members of this caste are highly respected throughout the Empire. The Divine Caste The Divine Caste is not just a collection of celibate priests and secluded monks. The Temple of Bane also serves as the headquarters of the Duvakaar, a secret organization of inquisitors and avengers that serve Bane directly outside of the Imperial Hierarchy, but usually serves the best interests of the Empire. The Duvakaar are routinely in direct conflict with the Shan Qabal, the Imperial Spy network. Like in the Martial Caste, children born in the Divine Caste or raised at birth are taken from a young age to be raised in a life dedicated to the service of Bane. They spend years studying scripture and rituals. Members of the Divine Caste are respected and feared by those of lower caste; Duvakaar Tribunals against heretics are common, especially during times of strife when unity in the Empire is essential. The Arcane Caste There was no Arcane Caste at the founding of the Angharad Empire at the beginning of the First Age. The Empire only created this caste to respond to the growing arcane might of the Council States. Legend has it that it was originally the Dragonborn who taught battle magic in the Empire, and many Dragonborn still hold positions of power in the caste. However, many within the Empire have a strong distrust of magic-wielders and so the Arcane Caste is considered the lowest of the three elite castes. The Expert Caste The Expert Caste is a broad specification for the citizens who power the bureucracy and culture of the Empire. This caste pertains to administrators, artisans, architects, and all other professions that require specific skills or knowledge. For the typical citizens this is a desireable caste to live in: there's money to be made and there's very little risk to one's own life. Also, experts are exempt from compulsory service in the army and navy. The Laborer Caste The vast majority of Imperial citizens fall into this caste: farmers, miners, builders, etc. Most of these professions cannot generate the income to advance to the Expert Caste, even after generations, so laborers are usually fated to remain laborers for the rest of their lives. This is also the caste that forms the bulk of the Imperial Army and Navy. Each citizen in the Laborer Caste is required to serve the Impreial military for at least seven years. Many choose to become professional soldiers becasue the pay is usually better and they are more likely to be accepted for an advance in rank. Imperial Provinces During the Dominion Wars the boundies of both the Empire and the Council Sates were in a constant state of change from year to year. However, since Armistice the provincial borders have been stable. Provinces under Imperial control are as follows: *Heidrhûn is the center of Imperial power. The capitol city of Coljard is located in the center of the region. Also, the headquarters of the Imperial Navy is located in Aimakard on the Tarquor Coast. *Elinhir is a mountainous region and has not been conquered since the early days of the Empire and the subjugation of the dwarves. Whitehorn is an emerging center of trade in the northern Empire. Vermynal, the great bulwark, is a massive citadel carved from a mountain by the ancient Dwarf Lords. *Feratûm was the front line during the Dominion Wars. Territory was lost, reconquered, razed, and destroyed during the ages of war and was almost uninhabitable by the end of the Second Age. However, during the Third Age there has been huge improvement in the ecosystem. It was the Humans of this region that would make infernal pacts in order to drive back the enemy and be transformed into Tieflings. Nândor is the center of the Arcane Caste in the Empire and is ruled by the Sorceress Lircoro. Szazar, a hive of scum and villainy, is also home to Shalak-hel, the vast prison that keeps the worst criminals of the Empire off of the streets.